Wisdom and Tricks Full-Course
.png |Zelzal|Ranking Reward Amalgmation |Apricot|Point Rewards |Caramel|Point Rewards |Jaune Brillant|Point Rewards |Zelzal's Barrette|Point Rewards ||Fantasy Archwitch ||Archwitch |Effile|ATK • DEF 10x Soldiers +50% / 100% Demon Core +20% / 50% Pts +30% / 100% |Effilia|ATK • DEF 10x Soldiers +50% / 100% Demon Core +20% / 50% Pts +30% / 100% |Estella|ATK • DEF 10x Soldiers +50% / 100% }} A Demon Realm Voyage event, "Wisdom and Tricks Full-Course" has begun! Get LR ZELZAL by earning rewards and collecting Demon Cores that can be used to obtain her amalgamation material cards! Get in the top 500 rank and earn GLR ZELZAL's rebirth material, the Medicinal Herb (Jade)! In addition, rebirth materials Bud, Bloom and Flora for certain event cards can be obtained as a reward in certain areas with a low chance rate. ※For information about the rebirth materials obtainable in each area, please refer to the Rewards list on the area details page that appears upon tapping the area's button on the map screen. ■Event Schedule 12:00 on April 1st ー 11:59 on April 16th (JST) ■Event Details Fight battles against the Demonwitch's servants until you subjugate the Demonwitch that appears in the last area of the map which changes with each time you enter! The Demon Realm Voyage event features "Wave" battles and you can use only one deck for consecutive battles to fight the enemies. Advantage Element cards in your deck can receive greatly reduced damages so compose your deck with a unified element and enter the Demon Realm! ※Soldier count and skill activation count of cards in the deck will not recover until a stage has been cleared. All collected hunt points and Demon Cores in the map will not be received until the last area's Demonwitch has been defeated. ■Hunt Points and Demon Cores Reach certain numbers of hunt points to earn rewards. Upgrade cards obtained as a reward from winning battles and exchanging Demon Cores. If HSR BRILLANT, HUR CARAMEL, HUR APRICOT and UR BARRETTE are amalgamated, they will become LR ZELZAL. ※LR ZELZAL can also be obtained by amalgamating GSR BRILLANT, GUR CARAMEL, GUR APRICOT and UR BARRETTE. Furthermore, reach certain numbers of hunt points to unlock intermediate and above levels. The higher the stage, the stronger the bosses become, the bigger the chance of earning extravagant rewards. ■Rankings Players will be ranked according to the total accumulated Demonwitch hunt points. A high rank allows a player to earn Rebirth material items, exclusive event cards and other extravagant rewards! In addition, Elixir (Jade) material can be obtained if ranked within the top 500. Use this item to reborn GLR ZELZAL so she can become XLR ZELZAL! Plus, Herb (Jade) material can be obtained if ranked within the top 2000. Use this item to reborn GUR APRICOT so she can become XUR APRICOT! ※Please refer to the Details Page for more details about how to obtain the event cards. ■Event Story Clear the either of courses with certain times and the exclusive event story will be unlocked! ※For details about the required clear times, please refer to Story on the event screen. ※The exclusive event story can only be viewed during this event. ■Area Details Maps in the Demon Realm have various areas with various field effects. You can choose which area you wish to advance to except the first and final areas. Choose your paths and advance through the map! ※For more details about each area, please refer to the "Area Details" page. ■Demonwitch Barriers Demonwitches and their servants possess a mysterious powers that can expand various barriers. The damage effects may not be permanent but make sure to plan and create a strategy while fighting. ■Hidden Lands Realm Map Piece can rarely be obtained in the Demon Realm maps. Complete all 4 pieces and all the Stage Maps will become Lands stages. In Hidden Lands, all areas will become treasure areas except for the boss area. Treasure areas allow you to obtain lots of rewards! ■Daily Quests Receive resources and Celestial Gems for completing new Quests that will be added during this event! ※Daily quests are available from 00:00 on April 2nd to 11:59 on April 16th (JST). ※Please note that daily quests will refresh at 0:00 (JST). 【Caution】 ※The Feather item that can be obtained during this event is an item that fully restores your Demon Realm Battle Points. This item can only be used during this event. ※The Feather item that can be obtained during this event is an item that restores one Demon Realm Battle Point. ※The Flareberry item that can be obtained during this event is a Rebirth material that can be used for cards that possess SP Demon Realm Skill. ※Please note Cores obtained during this event will expire at 12:00 on April 23rd (JST). ※Acquired Demonwitch hunt points from each area will not be received until the last boss area is cleared. ※Obtained treasure chests from each area will not be received until the boss area is cleared. ※Kindly understand that the event/campaign duration and contents are subject to change without notice. Demon Core Exchange Rewards Final Ranking